Passing Notes
by Lady Melanthe
Summary: Jacques and Fon find an interesting way to pass time in class... (Interactive Fanfic) Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or any of the characters used or mentioned in this fanfic.


Whether it was because of the greying bleak weather outside the window or because of the droning voice of the guest lecturer Fon didn't know, only that that day seemed unbearably boring. The brunette gave a stifling yawn, tears whelming up in the corners of his eyes as he struggles to stay awake. Like any boring class this one seemed to going on for a while and the boy sighed heavily upon seeing that they still had about thirty minutes left.

_Maybe a quick nap to make the time pass faster?_

Fon shook his head vigorously at just the mere thought of falling asleep in class.

_Maybe Nicolas was right. Maybe Jacques _is_ becoming a bad influence on me._ Fon thought tiredly as he tried to focus on the board.

But with each passing second his eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy and he doubted he'd be able to stay up much longer. Just as his eyes were about to fall shut though and his head about to fall limp in his arms a blue spiral notebook was slid over in front of him.

**J: This class is boring, huh?**

Fon stared down at the words scribbled down on the page for a moment before looking up. Jacques gave the boy a smile and nudged the notebook closer towards him urging the boy to write something as well. With a quick glance towards the front of the classroom the teen picked up his pencil and jotted down a reply.

**F: Very. I'm actually about to fall asleep. **

Jacques chuckled.

**J: Welcome to my world. What is the point of today's lecture again? **

**F: I don't remember anymore and I don't want to be in your world. I actually want to keep my spot as #1. **

Fon gave the blond a half attempted glare as he pushed the notebook back to him. _You should know better than to even suggest me slacking!_

**J: Don't be like that. My world isn't so bad. **

**F: You must not realize your score placements. **

**J: Haha. I know how we can make this class exciting though. ;) **

**F: I'm almost afraid to ask. How?**

He didn't have a good feeling about that face…

**J: How do you think we should have sex tonight? **

An uncomfortable clearing of his throat and Fon glanced around the classroom again. Everyone, Nicolas and Crudup included, seemed bored out of their mind with bleak looks towards the board as some had even taken to other distracting activities such as doodling on their papers or staring out of the window.

**F: I'm not going to talk about that right now.**

He pushed the notebook back to his bored lover and tried once again to pay attention. This didn't last very long though as he quickly received an answer.

**J: I'm not asking you to talk about it. That would be too awkward haha. Just write it down. I was thinking of trying out a new pose. I was searching the web last night and found a copy of the gay Kama Sutra online. I would love to try some of them out. **

He passed the notebook back to Fon who blushed red at the stick figure poses scribbled in the margins of the page. He quickly wrote down a response trying desperately not to meet Jacques' sultry gaze.

**F: Really not going to get into this with you and those drawings of yours are very inappropriate. **

**J: If you're not into that we can try something else. How about we use whip cream tonight instead? Or maybe lollipops. I saw this one video where they used them. **

**F: Are you really admitting to me that you watch porn? **

Fon passed the book to Jacques but before the blond to take it, he snatched it back, a sudden thought coming into his head.

**F: Wait, when do you even have time to watch that stuff anyway? **

The two were nearly inseparable ever since they became a couple. From classes to free time, Fon and Jacques spent most, if not all, of their time together. It was a wonder everyone hadn't already guessed their relationship.

**J: When you're asleep. I have to get new idea somewhere.**

Fon glanced at his watch. Only fifteen minutes left.

**F: Let's talk about this later. I think he just mentioned something that will be on the test. **

Fon wrote down desperately trying to end the conversation. It failed, however, as Jacques insisted on continuing it.

**J: Never mind him. We can just get the notes from Nicolas later on. I'm open to any ideas if you don't like mine though. I just want to try something new. **

**F: What's wrong with how we do it now?**

**J: Nothing, you're amazing! I mean I love the way you arch your body when I enter you and your face just before you're through is breathtaking. It makes me hard just thinking of your body drenched in sweat and blushing red just like you are now. I just like trying out new things that's all.**

Fon blushed again and secretly wished for class to be over as he felt a heat rising up inside of him.

"Mr. Littenber" The boy jumped in his seat as the guest lecturer called his name.

"Ah, y-yes sir?" he stammered, face still a bright red. Beside him, Jacques chuckled with a teasing wink in his direction.

"I've heard wonderful things about you, Mr. Littenber. Mind explaining to the class what the best way to handle such a situation is?" the greying man. All eyes were suddenly on him as the man awaited an answer, peering at the brunette boy from behind thick rimmed glasses.

"Um, do you mind repeating the question, sir?" Fon asked as he tried to recompose himself, "I didn't quite catch the last part," He lied.

"Of course. You and your team are on a mission, say, through a jungle. If you all were to come across a civilian what would be the best course of action? Remember that you are on a time sensitive mission in enemy territory and that this civilian may actually be a spy."

As Fon struggled to answer the man Jacques snuck the notebook away from him. When Fon looked back down he noticed the newest addition to their conversation.

**J: I've got another idea. How about bondage? Nothing too serious though. I'm sure I can get my hands on a pair of handcuffs and a – **

Fon couldn't bring himself to read the rest of it. It was just too much to bear and his face already felt too hot. Fortunately enough the bell rang signaling that class was over. He gave a sigh of relief as everyone stood up to leave, the lecturer giving a few parting notes as everyone walked by him and out of the room.

"So what do you think?" Jacques stood up from his chair and stretched with a tiresome yawn. Fon watched as the young man's shirt rode up over his toned abdomen revealing perfectly sun kissed skin. He looked away quickly as the blond gave him a smug smile.

"I think you need to get your mind out of the gutter." Fon said with false irritability. He picked up his books and began heading towards the door, the blond following close behind him.

"So is that a yes to the bondage or a no?" he asked. A few men in hearing distance of the two stared at them with questioning and surprised looks as they passed, having heard Jacques. Fon lowered his head in embarrassment and shied away from their gazes. Jacques simply brushed them off as he pushed for an answer.

"That's a lower-your-voice and we're-not-talking-about-that-here." Fon grumbled. He quickly headed out of the room, rushing pass Nicolas and Crudup who waited for the two in the hallway.

"Everything okay?" Nicolas asked in curiosity as he watched the blushing teen dash away down the hall, zigzagging in between students.

"Everything's great." Jacques said cheerfully as he passed by them. The two cadets looked at each other in confusion but followed anyway not really daring to ask anything further.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Janis noticed a discarded notebook lying on the elongated desk top. Remembering who sat there only moments ago and out of sheer curious as to what they were talking about during lecture the darker skinned male decided to look inside. Red dusted his cheeks as he raised a curious brow at its contents.

_**Author's comments (Read for info on next chapter):**_

**It's 2:00 or something like that in the morning and I decided to write this while waiting on my laundry to finish (because I idiotically waited until now to do it.) While writing this, though, I came up with the idea to make this an interactive fanfic. In other words you guys will vote on what you think should go on in the next chapter based off of the ideas that Jacques mentioned in his notes to Fon. You can either vote through reviewing or by private messaging me on here. Also if you have any other ideas let me know and I'll consider them. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
